Once Upon A Time,an Angel and a Devil Fell in Love
by Aida.hunhan
Summary: Tidak ada yang boleh campur tangan dalam urusan manusia. Baik itu kematian,kelahiran,nasib baik dan nasib buruk manusia yang ditangani. Baik angel dan devil tidak dapat mencampuri urusan satu sama lain. Ini adalah hukum mutlak. Tapi...Bagaimana jika...Suatu hari, seorang malaikat dan iblis jatuh cinta. Once upon a time,an angel and a devil fell in love. YAOI! Sehun,Luhan and Other!


**THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!**

**I'M SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU!**

**GET OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Mei. D. Aida **

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, **

**Lenght : ?**

**Warning : Yaoi aka Boys Love, OOC, OC, Author labil, dan TYPO (maklum author pemuja typo).**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Ziyu, Suho, Kris and other**

**Rated : T yang akan naik tingkat menjadi M-esum**

**...**

**Summary**

_Tidak ada yang boleh campur tangan dalam urusan manusia. Baik itu kematian,kelahiran,nasib baik dan nasib buruk manusia yang ditangani. Baik angel dan devil tidak dapat mencampuri urusan satu sama lain. Ini adalah hukum mutlak. Tapi...Bagaimana jika...Suatu hari, seorang malaikat dan iblis jatuh cinta. Once upon a time,an angel and a devil fell in love…_

**Enjoy the story ©**

**...**

Sehun menghela nafas lelah untuk ketiga kalinya,ia lalu menatap namja dihadapannya yang sepertinya tidak menunjukkan tanda akan menyerah.

"kau tidak ingin pergi? Aku sudah cukup muak melihatmu"

Namja dihadapan Sehun berdecak,sedikit tidak terima karena diperlakukan semena mena oleh bawahannya sendiri

"Lakukan tugasmu sekarang juga Oh Sehun!"

"apa kau tidak lihat masih ada banyak _'devil'_ yang memiliki waktu luang? Ini hari liburku Kris!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Ia dalam mode berbahaya sekarang.

Sejak dulu ia tidak pernah suka jika kegiatan dan aktifitas minggunya diganggu oleh siapapun. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi,ia harus memiliki ruang untuk berlibur dari dunia dan tugasnya sebagai devil. Hal ini seharusnya dapat dimaklumi oleh Kris.

"apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan barusan? Aku menyuruhmu untuk melakukan tugasmu sekarang juga! Dan panggil namaku menggunakan hyung! Kau tidak ingin mendapatkan _'Alberona'_ terakhirmu?" Kris menampakkan seringai diwajah tampannya

Dan perkataan terakhir namja tersebut membuat Sehun mengumpat. Sial. Hari ini benar benar dipenuhi kesialan.

Seharusnya Sehun menyadari bahwa rencana untuk menikmati hari bebasnya pasti akan musnah saat Kris memintanya untuk melakukan tugas beberapa saat lalu,tepatnya dua menit lalu. Dan kini ia benar benar tidak dapat menolak tugas tersebut.

Ia tidak mungkin menolak jika Kris mengancam dirinya dengan menggunakan perkataan bahwa dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan _'Aberona'_ terakhirnya. Benda istimewa tersebut tidak mungkin ia tolak mengingat bahwa langkahnya dalam mengumpulkan benda tersebut tinggal sedikit lagi. Hanya sedikit lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah! Sebentar! Biar kujelaskan beberapa hal**

**Pertama**

**Selamat datang di neraka.**

Tempat ini adalah neraka. Sekilas jika kau perhatikan,tempat ini sama persis seperti sebuah kastil kuno pada abad pertengahan. Akan tetapi didalam ruangan yang luas tersebut,ruangan tersebut memiliki design modern dan lebih didominasi oleh warna putih,bukan warna hitam seperti yang kalian bayangkan.

Tampak dari luar memang terlihat seperti kastil, namun didalamnya seperti yang kujelaskan,ruangan tersebut seperti hal nya ruangan luas yang didominasi warna putih. Kosong dan hanya memiliki satu buah meja panjang ditengah ruangan. Meja panjang tersebut memiliki design modern dan tembus pandang. beberapa devil sedang duduk diruangan sambil menyaksikan Kris dan Sehun yang sedang berdebat. Jika selama ini kalian berpikir neraka merupakan sebuah tempat dimana para manusia disiksa karna perbuatan buruk mereka. Sayang sekali.

Disini bukan tempatnya. Ruangan tersebut tidak berisikan manusia satupun. Akan tetapi sebuah pintu disudut ruangan sebelah kiri yang memiliki pintu bercat hitam,disanalah manusia berada. Pintu tersebut memiliki akses menuju tempat bernama 'Eisenwald', sebuah tempat yang disebut sebagai neraka yang sebenarnya.

_'__Aberona'_ yang diucapkan Kris adalah kekuatan tidak masuk akal yang terlahir karena sebuah alasan. Alasan yang hanya diketahui oleh para dewan yang mengatur segala bentuk urusan di dunia, di langit dan tentu saja _Heaven and Hell_

_'__Aberona'_ juga merupakan kekuatan yang memiliki kemampuan ajaib dan gabungan dari jiwa yang mengalir dalam diri _'devil'_ dan juga _'angel'_.

_'__Aberona'_ tidak memiliki bentuk yang khusus,karena pada dasarnya _'Aberona'_ hanya berbentuk bulu.

_'__Aberona'_ adalah bulu istimewa berwarna keemasan yang di berikan hanya untuk angel dan devil. Dan baik angel maupun devil harus mengumpulkan _'Aberona'_ tersebut,menjaganya dan memasangnya pada sayap yang dimiliki angel maupun devil tersebut.

Saat kedua belas _'Aberona' _telah berhasil dikumpulkan,maka angel dan devil memiliki kesempatan untuk lahir kembali menjadi manusia. Akan tetapi jika salah satu _'Aberona'_ yang kau miliki hilang,patah,rusak ataupun ditarik oleh dewan pimpinan hanya karena masalah kecil seperti kelalaian. Maka dapat dipastikan kau akan terjebak selamanya untuk menjalankan tugas.

Devil dan angel akan mendapatkan _'Aberona'_ jika berhasil melaksanakan tugas yang ditujukkan kepadanya. Tugas tersebut diberikan oleh dewan pimpinan,seperti yang dilakukan Kris kepada semua bawahannya. Tentang pembagian tugas,Kris memang selalu memberikan tugas tersulit untuk bawahannya yang cukup sulit diatur,contohnya saja Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin dan terakhir adalah Oh Sehun.

Sehun sudak cukup merasakan bagaimana menyebalkannya sikap Kris terhadap dirinya. Namja tersebut selalu memberikan tugas tidak masuk akal untuk dirinya,dan tentu saja Sehun tidak dapat menolak hal tersebut.

_'__Aberona'_ yang di kumpulkannya sudah mencapai jumlah sebelas pasang dan tentu saja untuk mendapatkan _'Aberona'_terakhir ia tidak dapat menolak tugas dari Kris.

Mengenai Kris...

Dapat di simpulkan bahwa Kris adalah devil tampan yang memiliki pesona memikat. Kris adalah pimpinan _'Leader'_ para devil,sementara saudaranya Suho merupakan pimpinan para angel. Kedua bersaudara tersebut memiliki sifat yang terbilang cukup jauh berbeda. Tapi dalam hal kepemimpinan,dapat dikatakan bahwa Kris memiliki bawahan yang terbilang cepat dalam menjalankan _'tugas'_

Tugas yang dilakukan para angel dan devil tentu saja berhubungan dengan manusia. Bukan hanya dalam mengurus kematian dan kelahiran seseorang,akan tetapi mereka mengatur beberapa urusan berat seperti peganiayan dan pembunuhan.

Bagaimana mereka dapat mengaturnya?

Mereka mengatur sekenario dan menyelamatkan 'orang baik' dalam hal ini. Akan tetapi kebanyakan tugas yang dilakukan devil adalah mengatur untuk mengambil nyawa seseorang dengan skenario terburuk yang pernah ada. Seperti penjahat yang kematiannya diatur untuk dibunuh oleh rekan sesama penjahatnya sendiri. Atau juga seorang pejabat yang korupsi dan kematiannya dilakukan oleh istri nya sendiri.

Skenario terburuk seperti itu diatur oleh para devil. Sementara para angel menyelamatkan 'orang baik' dari pengaruh tersebut. Seperti halnya seorang anak korban pembully-an sepuluh tahun akan datang menjadi sosok yang dikagumi oleh semua orang. Atau juga seorang yang bekerja keras akan mendapatkan hasil yang baik pada akhirnya.

Dalam hal pekerjaan dan tugas,baik devil dan angel tidak pernah mencampuri urusan satu sama lainnya. Dikarenakan baik angel dan devil di tugaskan untuk menjaga satu manusia,dan menentukan skenario manusia tersebut sesuai perbuatan baik dan buruknya prilaku manusia tersebut.

Hanya satu manusia untuk setiap angel maupun devil. Ketika tugas tersebut selesai,maka angel dan devil akan beralih ke manusia lainnya.

Tidak ada yang boleh campur tangan dalam urusan manusia. Baik itu kematian,kelahiran,nasib baik dan nasib buruk manusia yang ditangani. Baik angel dan devil tidak dapat mencampuri urusan satu sama lain.

Sekali lagi kutekankan! Baik angel dan devil tidak dapat mencampuri urusan satu sama lain. Ini adalah hukum mutlak yang ditentukan sejak dulu. Tidak akan berubah dan tidak ada yang boleh mengubahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun kini menatap seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk disalah satu ayunan di taman kota. Sekilas Sehun merasakan aura aneh saat menatap anak tersebut. Anak dihadapannya kelihatan normal dan bukanlah tipe yang dapat membunuh kedua orang tuanya ketika besar nanti.

Sehun berpikir bahwa anak tersebut terkesan memiliki aura imut daripada harus menyebutnya sebagai anak yang tampan. Ia juga memiliki bibir kecil yang menambah kesan imut pada parasnya. Sehun kini beralih menatap iphone ditangannya yang berisikan profil lengkap anak tersebut.

Mengenai iphone,itu adalah salah satu media yang memang dimiliki angel dan devil,akan tetapi tergantung keputusan yang kau ambil.

Teman Sehun yang bernama Park Chanyeol memilih menggunakan media buku,sementara teman menyebalkannya yang bernama Jongin memilih menggunakan earphone. Media media ini digunakan untuk membantu para angel dan devil melaksanakan tugas. Media tersebut memang dirancang khusus hanya untuk berisikan data tentang manusia yang kau tangani.

Dan mengenai iphone secara detail,Sehun memang sengaja memilih iphone tersebut sebagai media nya. Selain untuk berbaur dengan manusia,ia memilih iphone karena pada masa sekarang manusia menggunakan hal tersebut untuk berkomunikasi. Hal ini sangat membantu untuk menyamar.

"Ziyu?" Sehun bergumam melafalkan nama manusia yang ditanganinya untuk saat ini

Ia kembali menatap namja kecil yang berada beberapa meter dari bawah pohon tempatnya berdiri. Sehun hanya terus menatap namja kecil tersebut sambil memikirkan skenario terburuk yang akan ia buat. Ini adalah tugas untuk mendapatkan _'Aberona' _terakhirnya,ia harus menyusun skenario paling buruk untuk namja kecil bernama Ziyu tersebut.

Sehun terus mengawasi setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan Ziyu dan benar benar dibuat kesal karna tidak menemukan apapun sedari tadi.

Pasalnya yang dilakukan namja kecil bernama Ziyu tersebut hanyalah duduk di ayunan sambil menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong,dan juga tanpa ada pergerakan sama sekali,hal ini membuat Sehun mendengus karena kesal.

"apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

Perkataan tersebut membuat Sehun tersentak kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan.

Ia melihat seorang manusia berdiri tepat disamping kanannya. Manusia tersebut menggunakan hoodie putih yang menutupi kepalanya,sehingga membuat Sehun tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Seseorang tersebut berucap tanpa melihat Sehun,sungguh manusia yang sangat tidak sopan menurutnya. Manusia tersebut hanya menatap lurus kedepan dan membuat kedua mata Sehun menatapnya tajam dari bawah sampai atas.

"apa yang kaulakukan disini?" seseorang tersebut kembali bertanya

Kini Sehun mengumpat pelan mendengar suara tersebut. Suara lembut tersebut jelas merupakan suara yeoja,hal ini membuat Sehun jengah karena sepertinya ia akan digoda oleh manusia lagi.

Sebagai devil,Sehun memang terkesan tampan. Maka dari itu setiap ia menyamar menjadi manusia, tidak dapat diragukan lagi bahwa banyak manusia yang membuang malunya hanya sekedar untuk menggoda Sehun.

"aku hanya menikmati pemandangan ditaman. Apakah itu tidak boleh?" Sehun berkata dingin dengan tujuan agar yeoja yang menggunakan hoodie putih ini segera pergi.

"kau tidak menikmati pemandangan. Selama hampir satu jam kau melihat Ziyu,kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya?"

Sehun kembali tersentak. Ia sekarang berpikir, apakah orang ini adalah keluarga namja kecil tersebut? Oh tidak! Ia dalam masalah jika wajahnya dikenali dan di ingat oleh keluarga manusia yang ditanganinya.

Hal ini akan membuat keluarga mengingat orang dicurigai dan membuat keluarga menuduh orang tersebut sebagai pelaku utama. Hal ini tentu saja terjadi apabila manusia tersebut telah mati dengan cara kematian terburuk. Ia akan menjadi seseorang yang akan diingat oleh keluarga manusia yang ditanganinya,dan hal terssebut akan berdampak pada tugas terakhirnya.

"apa maksudmu? Siapa Ziyu?" Sehun menjaga nada suaranya agar terkesan tenang

"Ziyu,namja kecil yang kau tatap selama hampir satu jam"

"aku tidak mengenalnya"

"kau menatapnya hampir satu jam,kau tidak mungkin tidak mengenalnya! Katakan padaku! Apa kau _angel_?"

Perkatan seseorang tersebut membuat Sehun tersenyum meremehkan sekaligus lega disaat yang bersamaan. Ternyata orang ini adalah salah satu dari bagian tidak nyata,sama seperti dirinya.

Sehun kembali menatap Ziyu yang masih berada diposisi yang sama "ah..jadi kau bagian dari kami? Kupikir kau adalah keluarga namja kecil tersebut"

"jawab saja pertanyaan ku! Apa kau _angel_?"

"tidak,aku bukan angel. Aku Oh Sehun. Namja kecil tersebut adalah manusia yang kutangani dan akan mendapat skenario terburuk untuk tugas terakhirku" Sehun mengatakannya dengan pelan sambil menampakkan seringai pada wajah tampannya

"Aku adalah bagian dari _devil_." Sehun melirik orang tersebut dari ekor matanya dan melihat bahwa seseorang tersebut seperti tersentak akan perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh dirinya. Hingga sedetik kemudian

**BRUGH**

Tubuh Sehun terhempas kebelakang secara tiba-tiba dan mengenai pohon besar dibelakangnya. Tubuh Sehun tidak berhenti dan terus terhempas kebelakang hingga mengenai beberapa deretan pohon yang berada ditaman.

Setelah terhempas kebelakang dan menembus beberapa pohon,tubuh Sehun akhirnya berhenti pada pohon ketujuh. Kedua manik mata Sehun terpejam erat menahan sakit yang menjalar diseluruh bagian tubuh belakangnya. Sial! Ini benar benar hari terburuknya

"kau ingin membuat skenario terburuk untuk Ziyu?!" suara tersebut mengema memenuhi gendang telinga Sehun. Untuk sesaat suara seseorang tersebut tampak menyeramkan untuk seukuran yeoja.

"LU-GE!" Sehun mendengar suara lain mendekat kearahnya,ini suara berbeda dan membuat Sehun yakin bahwa seseorang yang baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya kebelakang tidak datang seorang diri.

Sehun berusaha berdiri dengan menopang tubuhnya untuk bersandar di pohon besar yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya. Kepala dan tulang belakangnya masih nyeri,hingga namja tersebut belum dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya dengan baik,juga membuat kedua matanya masih terpejam erat.

Saat tubuh Sehun berhasil berdiri dengan benar,tubuh tersebut kembali terhempas kebelakang. Akan tetapi Sehun sedikit beruntung karena tidak menimbulkan efek berat seperti kembali menembus deretan pohon besar. Tubuh Sehun hanya terhimpit kuat pada pohon sehingga namja tersebut tidak dapat bergerak karena hal tersebut.

"LU-GE!" Sehun membuka matanya pelan dan melihat seorang namja sedang berteriak kepada seseornag yang masih mentup kepala serata wajahnya dengan hoodie putih yang dikenakannya. Tangan seseorang tersebut terangkat, seolah ingin meremukkan tubuh Sehun.

Hal ini membuat Sehun yakin bahwa seseorang yang membuat tubuhnya terhempas dan menembus pohon adalah orang yang sama,seseorang yang menggunakan hoodie putih.

"AWW! Kenapa kau mencubitku!"

Sehun melihat bahwa namja asing dengan lingakaran mata hitam itu dengan sengaja mencubit seseorang yang menggunakan hoodie putih. Efek cubitan tersebut akhirnya membuat tubuh Sehun kembali terhempas ke tanah.

Sehun memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dan kedua matanya telah terbuka sempurna, meski dengan susah payah. Sial! Siapa yang berani menunjukkan kekuatannya didepan manusia secara langsung?

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri dan menyadari bahwa waktu disekitarnya berhenti.

Terhenti dengan sengaja,dan Sehun yakin bahwa ini merupakan perbuatan namja dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Sesaat Sehun sempat menggumi kekuatan yang dapat menghentikan waktu tersebut,sebelum ia kembali mengumpat dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah seseorang dengan hoodie putih.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Yeoja seperti apa yang menghempaskan tubuh seseorang yang baru ditemuinya?" amarah Sehun meledak,ia dengan jelas meninggikan suara dan mengutuk seseorang tersebut. Ia tidak peduli bahwa kenyataannya seseorang tersebut adalah seorang yeoja. Tubuhnya telah terhempas melewati tujuh pohon dalam waktu singkat, ia jelas pantas marah dan meninggikan suaranya.

Seseorang tersebut pada akhirnya berjalan mendekati Sehun, tangan nya terangkat dan ia membuka sepenuhnya hoodie putih yang menutupi kepalanya.

"kau ingin membuat skenario terburuk untuk Ziyu,tentu saja kau pantas untuk dihempaskan"

"..."

"Aku Luhan. Aku bagian dari _angel_"

"..."

"dan namja kecil yang kau tatap selama hampir satu jam,dia adalah manusia yang kutangani. Dan kau ingin membuat skenario terburuk untuknya? Yak! Dia manusia yang kutangani! Apa yang ingin devil lakukan terhadapa manusia yang- AW!" Luhan merasakan lengannya kembali dicubit

"Tao! Kenapa kau mencubitku?!"

"kupikir itu lebih baik daripada menamparmu ge. Kau tidak lihat kekacauan yang baru saja kau timbulkan?"

Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati beberapa pohon yang tumbang karena perbuatannya. Cukup Luhan akui bahwa perbuatannya memang terbilang..berlebihan. Akan tetapi mengingat bahwa ada seorang yang mengaku sebgai devil,dan ia ingin membuat skenario terburuk utnuk manusia yang selama ini kau tangani,tentu saja Luhan tidak dapat menahan amarahnya.

"jadi katakan padaku... Apa yang seorang devil lakukan disini?" Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun kembali

Sehun hanya dapat diam saat Luhan bicara. Bagi Sehun, ini merupakan hal langka karena sekarang ia tengah menatap Luhan tanpa berkedip untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupannya. Sejak Luhan membuka hoodie putihnya dan bagaimana wajah indah tersebut telah sepenuhnya terlihat,Sehun terpana dan kembali terhempas pada suatu kenyataan bahwa namja yang awalnya Sehun kira sebagai seorang yeoja ini,merupakan sosok yang menakjubkan.

Ia terpesona dengan sosok makhluk yang ada didepannya ini.

Dan tanpa sadar,Sehun telah kehilangan kata kata yang ingin diucapkannya sedari tadi "...ah...i...uhmm..."

Melihat bahwa Sehun hanya terdiam dan bergumam pelan,namja tersebut membuat kedua kaki Luhan melangkah kearahnya.

Luhan mensejajarkan tubuhnya untuk berjongkok dihadapan Sehun,dan sedetik kemudian Luhan ikut terpana saat kedua manik matanya bertemu dengan kedua manik mata Sehun.

Luhan juga ikut terdiam,tatapan amarahnya melembut dan lenyap saat meliaht wajah Sehun dari jarak dekat,terlebih kedua manik mata Sehun. Getaran dalam hatinya menimbulkan aura aneh yang kental,membuat Luhan membeku sedetik kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tidak ada yang boleh campur tangan dalam urusan manusia. Baik itu kematian,kelahiran,nasib baik dan nasib buruk manusia yang ditangani. Baik angel dan devil tidak dapat mencampuri urusan satu sama lain._

_Ini adalah hukum mutlak_

_Ini adalah hukum mutlak yang ditentukan sejak dulu._

_Tidak akan berubah dan tidak ada yang boleh mengubahnya._

_Tapi..._

_Bagaimana jika..._

_Once upon a time,an angel and a devil fell in love_

_(__Suatu hari, seorang malaikat dan iblis jatuh cinta__)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENYAKIT YANG MENYERANG SISTEM PERNAFASAN**

**-TBC-**

**Annyeong~**

Ai datang bawa ff baru. Ada yang kangen Ai? #GAKADA!

Ya udah gak papa.

Sebenarnya ff ini merupakan ff yang pengen Ai publish pada saat ulang tahun Sehun hari minggu kemaren,**AKAN TETAPI!** Mengingat bahwa keesokan harinya, yaitu hari senin tanggal 13 april 2015 diadakan UN hari pertama,tentu saja Ai gak bisa ngepost karena musti konsen dulu sama UN.

DAN AKHIRNYA! UN BERAKHIR! AI BISA FOKUS KE EXO LAGI! *nyalain kembang api*

Berhubung kemarin merupakan empat hari setelah ultah Sehun dan empat hari sebelum ultah Luhan. Ai sebenarnya ingin ngepost hari itu juga,tapi karna masih lelah dengan UN yang baru saja berlangsung,ff ini gak jadi Ai publish. Jadilah ai mempublish ff ini hari ini. yaudah gak papa,lebih baik telat dari pada gak sama sekali kan?

Jadi gimana? Ada yang minat? Dilanjut apa nggak?

Oh iya! Ai juga bakal ngepost ff baru lagi untuk ultah Luhan. Ai juga minta pendapat reader semua tentang poster untuk ff ini. Ai sebenarnya gak terlalu bisa bikin poster,yang Ai tau itu cuman ngedit foto Hunhan yang Ai gabungin dengan beberapa foto editan orang lain. Ya menurut Ai sih hasilnya lumayan,tapi Ai masih butuh saran readernim semua.

Okay Ai rasa udah cukup. Cepet tobat ya silent reader. Untuk reader yang baru aja baca ff Ai. Welcome to the dark side baby~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian sebanyak mungkin**

***bow***


End file.
